Quick Shot
Quick Shot is the leader of the New Teen Titans. He is the son of Robin and Starfire, but unaware of that. He has terrible aim using his starbolts, but amazing accuracy using his gun. Personality Quick shot is a very straight forrward,easy going kind of guy and always looks for the peaceful way first but when angry will beat up anyone in his way. History Early life 2030 born on the year 2030 abondoned as a child because his parents died he was left alone but was gifted with amazing accuracy with a gun aswell as the ability to produce a weak starbolt(because hes only 1/4 tamaranian).At some point he decided to change his hair color to blue though it was originaly black In jump city 2045 he helped defend the weak until he heard the story of the original teen titans he decided to form a team and he met Barren a Hero who came from a parasite planet that could absorb moisture with a single touch thus barren had to wear a hydration suit to keep him self moisturized and wore gloves so that he wouldnt accidently touch a person and drained them dry.Barren first denied to become part of the new Teen titans but eventually joined Quick shot.Soon the were looking for heroes to recruit and then they met a young hero named Blade who had ninja like abilitys but was 5 years younger than quick shot and barren(quick shot and barren are 15 meaning Blade is 10)he joined after being saved by barren and quick shot later at titans tower(new) a meteor crashed they met a bold strong headed girl with black hair and a streak of red in her hair and wearing a tamaranian crown she told them her name was White fire and told them she was daughter of legendary Robin and starfire(she is the sister of Quick shot but unaware) and so joined the new titans.Last but not least met a 10 year old girl named Gale with ability to control wind,she asked to join the new Teen titans but Blade told her thats she was to young and gale replied by saying they were the same age and argued for a while until barren stopped them.She diplayed her abilitys and was permitted to join.They soon found themselves fighting against The peace keeper Powers & Traits Super-Human endurance:since birth hes been able to with stand the harsh enviornment and some time even be pumled and still get up Martial Arts expert:learned martial arts through books and videos Amazing gun aim:since birth has amazing usage of weapons.Hes favorite however is the gun. Starbolts:he can produce a weak starbolt but cannot aim with his hands and has to channel the energy through a gun. Weaknesses weak starbolts:due to being only 1/4 tamaranian he can only shoot weak starbolts Bad aim when not using his Gun:He seems to have bad aim when using his hands to shoot starbolts Hostage situation:almost every hero has this problem Items *'utility belt':has smoke bombs,a net bomb,and a candy dispencer *'communicator':located in his mask *'energy harnesing gun':Can channel his starbolt energy into a bullet.where he got this gun is unknown. Notes *He's find a "peaceful way" never seems to work *he once saw barrens face *his gun can channel energy to shoot a starbolt as a bullet Trivia *he cant aim unless using a gun *He is the son of Robin and starfire *Starbolts are colored Red *Been called the Robin(not robin hood)of this generation *lives in the year 2030 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:New Teen Titans